


No Time Like The [Christmas] Present

by Dobinmushi



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Ball Gags, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Dom Caleb Widogast, Established Relationship, Fjollygast - Freeform, Gags, How Do I Tag, I lied there's a little plot, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polynein (Critical Role), Sub Fjord (Critical Role), Threesome - M/M/M, garter belts, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobinmushi/pseuds/Dobinmushi
Summary: For anyone who was wondering, Fjord's gift is basically the Scandal Lace G String Garter Short from Male Power on Freshpair,com (idk if i can link nsfw, but it should be easy to find)Happy Holidays!
Relationships: Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	No Time Like The [Christmas] Present

“You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me” Fjord mumbled in disbelief. It was Christmas morning, and he and his boyfriends were opening presents. Caleb hummed contentedly, cherry pie sitting next to him on the floor, flipping through a new book Fjord had gotten him. The half-orc had always thought himself a bad gift-giver, but Caleb seemed happy with Evocation Nation! A History of Magic Across Wildemount. Mollymauk had liked his present from Fjord as well, and was admiring the chunky costume necklace. Caleb gave sensible gifts- a much-needed polish kit for Fjord’s falchion, and a set of Oingo Boingo tapes for Molly to listen to while driving. The tiefling in question had already caused Caleb to flush as red as his hair with his gift of a handsome leather bullwhip, and Fjord would have been foolish to think himself spared. He stared, mouth slightly agape at what was in his hands. A tangle of black lace, neatly folded but with too many straps to make sense of sat in front of him. Caleb’s sharp eyes darted over to what Fjord was holding, and he blushed all over again. 

“You like it, love?” Mollymauk’s tail curled with the question. When Fjord didn’t respond, he gently followed with “Why don’t you go try it on?” Fjord nodded, slightly dazed. He had mentioned wanting to try some feminization in the past, but he thought they had forgotten. His cock twitched against his flannel pajamas as he shuffled to the bathroom. 

Quickly, he shed his shirt and pants, tossing them on the floor carelessly. He took off his briefs, and looked at his naked form for a moment. All the muscles he had worked so hard for rippled in his shoulders, and dark hair snaked up his body. He gulped, looking at the piece of clothing in his hand. Fjord had tried a great deal of new things in his relationship with the two men, but he had never tried this. He grabbed either side of the lacy waistband and pulled them up, taking care that his powerful thighs sat in the garter belts correctly. Thick bands of satin around them were connected by strips of lace to a larger one, hugging his hips. His cock fit snugly in the satin cup, and a thin string of god-knows-what was wedged in his ass. A deep blush filled his green cheeks, and his dick swelled with arousal. He gave himself one last look in the mirror before he opened the bathroom door. 

Caleb and Molly were waiting for him in the living room, both perking up when they heard him come out of hiding. Fjord walked into the room, half-hard and blushing, looking sexy as all hell. When he saw him, Caleb nearly spit out his pie. His mind was racing with all the things he’d like to do to the half-orc when Molly gave a wolf-whistle. "Fjord baby, you look wonderful. Do you like it?” Fjord nodded, already too deep in subspace to speak. He bit his lip, the nubs of tusk he was growing jutting out. Mollymauk Tealeaf got a coy look in his eye. “You know what would make the look complete?” he purred, leaving the question hanging in the air as he walked to the other room. He was back in an instant, a red and black ball gag dangling from his hand. Fjord’s eyes sparkled as the tiefling buckled the gag around his head, his mouth opening to accept the red ball. Caleb was watching them, thoughts clearly streaming through his head.

“In bed, both of you” his lips twitched a smile. When Caleb, Fjord, and Molly had bought their apartment, the landlord had a couple questions. While normally they were used to people questioning their relationship, normally there wasn’t housing on the line. Fjord had said something along the lines of ‘We’ll take turns sleeping on the couch,” and assured the proprietor that two bedrooms were perfectly fine. The second bedroom was turned into a playroom for the three, with racks of harnesses, rope dangling from hooks on the walls, and boxes of toys decking every corner and wall. It wasn’t uncommon for a pair of handcuffs to be left clasped around a bedpost, or a bottle of lube left on a nightstand, but they were tidy. This Christmas morning, however, Caleb entered the playroom to see Fjord laying on the bed, his sturdy thighs spread open, satin stretching across his bulge. Molly had stuck a bright red bow to the ball gag, and Caleb realized what his real christmas present had been. When he saw Caleb come in, Molly backed away, allowing the wizard to drink in the sight of Fjord’s flushed, squirming body.

Caleb gave a command, a one-word bark in Zemnian that Molly didn’t understand. He may not know Zemnian, but he knew the meaning of that bark. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer beside him and began slicking his fingers, and working them into his own ass. Caleb was tying Fjord to the bedposts, spread eagle, so he was helpless to watch. Molly moaned softly, watching Caleb rub the head of his cock, watching drool dribble down Fjord’s chest. The half-orc was making such pretty noises, whining softly, cock throbbing with lust. Once Molly had stretched himself enough to fit three fingers inside, he braced himself at the foot of the bed. From his vantage point, he knew Fjord could watch his face as Caleb fucked him. His purple hands gripped the bed frame as he felt Caleb’s hands against his waist. Obediently, he bent low, getting a lovely view of between Fjord’s legs, and the spot of precum that was growing there. 

Caleb’s first thrust into Molly’s ass was slow, easing his way in, careful not to move too quickly. The tiefling’s tail curled, and his moan was nearly drowned out by Fjord’s stifled one. His rhythm picked up as he fucked Mollymauk, pounding his bony hips into Molly’s, loving the way Fjord writhed on the bed, clearly close but having no power to release himself. The man below him was hard too, but he did what he was told- kept his hands locked in a death grip on the bed. Caleb grinned, pleased with his submissive but a bit disappointed he’d have to wait to use his new gift. 

“Oh fuck, Caleb, please!” Molly cried, panting. Caleb reached around the curve of Molly’s hip, grabbing his firm cock without slowing his momentum. He had perfect timing; each thrust was in sync with a stroke. Fjord’s eyes watered, every muscle in his body tensed. Caleb too was close, and he whispered into Mollymauk’s ear: 

“Come for me, Liebling.” Hot come splattered across Fjord’s torso as Caleb filled Molly’s ass with the same. Fjord came too, semen running down his thigh as he twisted in pleasure. Merry fucking Christmas to him.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who was wondering, Fjord's gift is basically the Scandal Lace G String Garter Short from Male Power on Freshpair,com (idk if i can link nsfw, but it should be easy to find)
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
